Aún queda esperanza
by Oshren
Summary: ¿Cual es la causa de tu felicidad, hermano? Oh, Al... aún hay esperanza...
1. La vida sigue

**Categoría:** Anime/Full Metal Alchemist

**Título: **Aún queda esperanza

**Género:**

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** EdxNoa, Alx...?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente, así que se le reservan los derechos a su autora, la cual ha creado tan excelentes personajes. También se incluyen personajes reales de la historia mundial, y datos concluyentes, también recogidos de la historia o inventados por mi mismo. Y quizás algun personaje mio propio. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Summary: **"¿Cual es la causa de tu felicidad, hermano?" "Oh, Al... aún hay esperanza..."

**NdA:** Bien, este fic realmente va sobre la vida de Ed y Al en Londres, años despues de irse de Shambala. Mejor sea que no cuente la historia, para crear un misterio agradable e intenso. Si el argumento no te gusta, simplemente dale a "atrás", no hagas denuncias o críticas por el gusto propio. Así todos nos entenderemos. Finalmente, dar paso al fic, que espero que sea largo, y bueno... ¡Diviertete!

**Capítulo 1: La vida sigue**

_En su cabeza rondaba las imagenes de aquel mundo, aquellas praderas de Rizenbul, verdes e infinitas; mientras jugaba alegremente con su hermano a cazar mariposas, seguido de su amiga de la infancia, Winry. Le estaba diciendo a su hermano que se hacía tarde, que debían de irse; pero Edward no cesaba en su juego, como si de un reto se tratara. Que hermano más cabezota... la tía Pinako nos regañaría. Aunque ha decir verdad... él había visto a la tía mirandolo orgulloso, cuando volvían a llegar tarde una vez más, y Ed bajaba la mirada con autosuficiencia, sabiendo que había cumplido su meta, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Las consecuencias importaban más bien poco, y si tenía que aguantar el enfado de tía Pinako, lo aguantaba. Realmente, admiraba a su hermano. Lo quería, lo necesitaba a su lado... Entonces, de repente, un enorme vacío comenzó a tragarse Rizenbul, a tragarse los arboles, las praderas; a tragarse la casa de los Rockbell, a Winry, incluso a su hermano... Y esa oscuridad se convirtió en luz, que provenía de una enorme puerta. Una puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse, poco a poco. Corría hacia ella. Sabía que si esa puerta se cerraba, no se volvería a abrir, no podría volver a su mundo. Entonces..._

Alphonse se incorporó bruscamente de la cama. Estaba sudando, y aunque hacía bastante calor, presentía que esa no era la razón. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada a su hermano, en la penumbra del amanecer, y lo encontró sentado en su cama, mirándolo preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Al? -En el chico destelleaban unos ojos dorados, y Al se dió cuenta de que depositaba un enorme libro con delicadeza en la mesita de noche, al lado de la pequeña lámpara encendida.

-Solo es una pesadilla... -Como respuesta, obtuvo una sonrisa de su hermano; y se entretuvo en amasarse el pelo y recogerlo en una coleta, ya que lo tenía tan largo casi como Ed, cuando aún lo tenía largo. Podía sentir una pequeña resignación en la mirada y en el temple de su hermano, así que no dudo en preguntar. -¿Qué haces aún despierto?

-Bueno, estaba leyendo un poco... -Entonces vió como su hermano se tumbaba en la cama y cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su nuca, mirando el techo. Ultimamente su hermano se enfrascaba en leer multitud de libros. Nunca le había preguntado sobre qué los leía, pero suponía que serían dificiles lecturas sobre ingeniería o sobre astronomía, las dos pasiones que tenía desde que vivían en aquel lugar, juntos, hace cinco años. Edward siempre decía que estudiaba los cohetes y el espacio porque, al ser tan grande, seguro que en algun lugar se encontraba el mundo de aquellos jovenes. Y decía que, estudiando esto, se sentía más cerca a él que nunca. Aunque Al sabía que había un método con el que Ed se sentía más cerca de su mundo, pero también era consciente de que, en aquel lugar, aquel método era inasesorable. Para Ed, la alquimia lo fue todo.

Pero habían pasado cinco largos años. Y ellos habían cambiado bastante. Edward ya era un hombre de 23 años, y había crecido bastante. Sus cabellos rubios ahora se encontraban cortos, ya que Edward decidió cortarse su largo pelo juvenil hace un par de años, aunque Alphonse aún lo conservaba recogido siempre en una trenza o en una coleta. Realmente Alphonse tenía 22 años, pero por varios sucesos del destino, su cuerpo no era superior al de un joven de 18 años; así que Edward parecía bastante más mayor que él. Además, su hermano ahora se había dejado un poco de barba rubia, y escondía sus ojos dorados tras unas finas gafas. Realmente, se parecía a papá.

Cincos años sin ver a la maestra Izumi, ni a Scieszka, que había pasado los últimos años con Al en Rinzebul; cinco años sin las visitas frecuentes de los militares, como Riza y Mustang, los cuales mantenían una amistad... demasiado cercana.Cinco años sin jugar a las carreras con Den, el perro de los Rockbell; cinco años sin ver la dulce y juvenil cara de Elysia, la cual ya era totalmente encantadora; cinco años sin ver a Winry... Su amiga del alma, de su infancia, Winry...

Pero no habían sido cinco años inutiles. Edward había estudiando todo este tiempo sobre cohetes, y estaba trabajando en una industria de aviación como supervisor. En cambio, a Al le fascinaban los coches; y ahora trabajaba para la compañía Ford como revisor. Realmente, los dos se encontraban felices, su vida no era para nada miserable. Incluso habían comprado una casa juntos, en la cual acogieron a Noa, una simpática chica de sangre gitana conocida por Edward. Al sabía que ellos dos tenían una amistad bastante especial. Y hace un par de años también vivían con Hohenheim, su padre; pero a causa de no volver a utilizar la oscura acción que le había dado la vida durante más de cuatro siglos, murió en un cuerpo que siempre había considerado suyo; respetando la memoria de Trisha, su mujer y madre de los Elric.

Al no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama, y dejar a su hermano tumbado en la cama, pensando sobre algo que él no llegaba a adivinar. Era muy extraño. Últimamente lo veía muy ausente, muy ocupado, como si estuviera enfrascado en un largo y complicado tema de dificil solución. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba a su hermano? ... Así que decidió ir a por algo de comer, ya que con el estómago lleno pensaba mucho mejor. Le había cogido un gusto muy especial a la comida, y era algo bastante normal; los cuatro años que pasó convertido en armadura no probó bocado... quería recuperar el tiempo perdido (NdA: Si, he puesto al encantador de Al como un obsesionado con la comida, que pasa? ¬¬ A que lo hago bulimico? xDDDD).

Se dirigió a la cocina y, para su sorpresa, allí encontró a Noa; parecía que ya se había despertado y estaba preparando el desayuno. "Qué chica más rara, si aún quedan un par de horas para desayunar...". Pero la chica no lo había visto, y estaba felizmente cantando una canción con un ritmo flamenco que a Al le parecía exótico y atrayente; y ni qué decir de sus atrayentes curvas y de su contoneo de baile ritual. Sin duda, aquella gitana era una belleza, y aquel cuerpo moreno, característico de su raza, era totalmente deseable. Al fín y al cabo comprendía porque Edward tenía una amistad tan íntima con la chica... sus simples movimientos atraían al hombre más ignorante. Cuando la chica paro de canturrear y de bailar, Alphonse solo pudo dedicarle una sonrísa y un tímido aplauso, que sorprendió a la chica de manera alegre pero, a la vez, vergonzosa.

-¿Cuánto llevabas ahí...? -Sus mejillas estaban pasando de su color oscuro a un color magenta pálido, avergonzada de haber sido observada en uno de sus momentos íntimos por el hermano pequeño de los Elric.

-Lo suficiente como para apreciar tus dotes. -El chico rió, y la chica solo pudo contestarle con una sonrisa tímida. -No lo haces nada mal... ¿Es vuestra costumbre bailar y cantar mientras haceis el desayuno?

-Bueno, que yo sea gitana no significa que siga sus costumbres... Al fín y al cabo, ni tengo hogar ni familia. -Y, al contrario de lo que Al esperaba, la chica no sentía un ápice de tristeza, sino que parecía haberlo superado del todo e incluso haberse dado cuenta de la libertad que disfrutaba. -¿Y qué es lo que haces despierto tan temprano?

-Una pesadilla me despertó... Además, estoy algo preocupado por Edward. Se comporta de forma extraña.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta de ello. -La chica le sirvió un café al castaño, el cual se lo agradeció con un movimiento afirmativo; y se sentó junto a él. -Últimamente está muy distanciado del mundo. Me gustaría saber que es lo que ronda por su cabecita... -Alphonse notó el tono de voz seductor que había empleado al pronunciar "cabecita"... Bah, quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas.

-Sí, pero eso es imposible; más que cabecita, es cabezota. -Los dos rieron a costas de su hermano, porque sabían que, en el fondo, Al tenía toda la razón. -Está demasiado obsesionado con sus libros, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Supongo que tendré que ocuparme de él, no me gusta que me haga tan poco caso... -La mirada de aquellos ojos negros profundos se dirigió hacia un punto del aire indefinible, como si estuviera observando con toda decisión algún objeto que, aparentemente, no se encontraba allí. Alphonse entendió en este gesto que la muchacha estaba pensando profundamente. Era otro gesto curioso, como el tono de voz anterior, y lo interpretó. Quizás se estuviera equivocando, pero... lo interpretó.

-Bueno, tienes que ayudarme con él. Algo me dice que quizás tu puedas atraer más su atención que yo... -Y Al sentenció la conversación poniendo un tono de voz misterioso y íntimo. La chica se sorprendió por ese gesto tan curioso en Al, pero no le dió importancia; y mientras el castaño se levantaba de la mesa, la chica recogió el vaso de café, ya vacío.

El chico salió a dar una vuelta en su coche. Era lo único que conseguía relajarlo y despejarlo. Y mientras paseaba por los tortuosos caminos de piedra de la ciudad de Londres con su 30 CV, pensaba en su hermano Ed, en su padre, en Noa, en su trabajo, su casa, su vida, Londres... Y en la puerta. Y en Rizenbul, y en winry... Pero, al fín y al cabo... La vida sigue.

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo... es corto pero es que es solo una introducción... espero que os guste! .


	2. ¿Amigos Paralelos?

Aquí tenéis el capítulo numero 2 del fanfic, es algo asi como de transición al tercero, que revelará bastante más información. Aquí nos centraremos bastante en Al. Casi no mencionaremos a Edward, y quizás tampoco a Noa. ¡¡¡Espero que os guste!

IMPORTANTE: El Disclaimer se encuentra en el primer capítulo y me abstengo a repetirlo capítulo a capítulo, que quede claro para aquellos denunciantes del copyrigth xD.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Amigos paralelos?**

Y seguía pensando, mientras conducía. Quedaba hora y media para ir al trabajo, así que decidió conducir por los tortuosos caminos montañosos cerca del bosque. Le encantaba mirar, a su derecha, la frondosa oscuridad entre los arboles; y a su izquierda un pequeño acantilado bordeado por un caudaloso río, el cual emitía, junto el trinar de los pajaros, una melodía esquisita y relajante. Y el ruido de su motor... Algunos quizás lo sintieran desagradable, pero para él era más satisfacctorio que las melodías de Vivaldi. Y seguro que ese ruido mecánico también le gustaría a Winry...

Encontró un desvío y se dirigió hacia él, saliendo del pequeño paseo para llegar a una conocida y reputada cafetería de Londres. Además, sus productos eran bastante adsequibles, figurando la teoría de la calidad-precio. Libra y media por esos jugosos croissants... Sin duda, era un perfecto Intercambio Equivalente. Y Al quería Intercambiar esa formula varias veces, así que cuando consigió aparcar su 30 CV, y se dirigió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a por aquellos coissants, mientras que su estómago le hablaba.

Era extraño, porque por mucho que comiera, no engordaba ni un gramo. Seguía siendo alto y delgado, como un chico normal de 18 años, que era la edad real de su cuerpo. Y no era excesivamente nervioso, de echo era bastante tranquilo; más nervioso era Ed que él. Y Ed era robusto, aunque aún era bajito; como siempre lo había sido (NdA: Si, con 15 años era tan bajito que encontraba sombra debajo de un Bonsai ), pero no era tan excesivo. Podría ser una altura normal.

Finalmente entró por la puerta de aquella cafetería, y disfrutó con el olor que se respiraba en él. La estancia estaba completamente echa de madera, y cada mesa estaba iluminada por unas pequeñas velitas. Roy tendría en esta cafetería mucho peligro... Pero Alphonse se decidió por sentarse en una gran silla al lado de la barra, que también era de madera, silla y barra; aunque la encimera de esta última era de marmol; y se colocó al lado de la vitrina de los dulces. Ensaimadas, Croissants, dulces de leche... Dios, aquello era el paraiso.

Mientras Al babeaba la vitrina, intentando decidirse (de forma inutil), sobre que tomar, la voz de una chica se oyó cerca, una voz dulce y cariñosa, y una voz que resonó en la mente del castaño. Le pareció una voz un tanto familiar...

-¿Has escogido ya? -La chica de detrás de la barra se acercó al pequeño Elric, mientras aún limpiaba un vaso con un trapo blanco perla. Es lo único que acertó Al a ver, porque seguía mirando exhorto la vitrina. Por sus manos, dedució que su piel era tan morena como casi la de Noa.

-Pues no se... es todo tan apetitoso... ¿Qué es lo que me rec...? -El chico entonces se quedó sin habla; había dirigido la mirada hacia su rostro, el cual lucía una magnífica y bella sonrisa. La chica era, como había deducido antes, morena, y sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes, al igual que su cabello; aunque sus mechones eran de un tono fucsia suave. Entonces, vió como un pequeño niño le tiraba del enorme delantal blanco que llevaba ésta sobre su vestido, que hacía juego con sus mechones.

-Mamá, mamá... ¿Puedes darme una ensaimada? -Al chico le brillaban los ojos, y puso cara de corderito degollado. La madre no pudo evitar sonreir, y tampoco pudo evitar quererle.

-Claro cariño, pero recuerda luego lavarte los dientes ¿eh...? -Alphonse dirigió la mirada al pequeño y, intentando salir de aquel shock de ver la imagen de aquella chica de mechones púrpura, observó como el niño sonreía alegre y satisfacctoriamente, mientras salía corriendo por detrás de la barra, añadiendo con agradecido tono un "Gracias, mami. ¡¡¡Eres la mejor!". El castaño volvió la vista a la camarera y ésta le dedicó otra sonrisa más.

-Niños... son un encanto, ¿eh? Cuando tuve a mi hijo aún era bastante joven... -La chica estaba tranquila y serena, y no se percató de la impresión que le dio a Alphonse al verla. -¿Entonces que has decidido?

-Creo... creo que tomaré un café... -El chico aún estaba sorprendido y contrariado por aquella imagen, y evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Se tomaría su café y se marcharía.

La mujer le sirvió el café y, evitando mirarla, Alphonse se lo bebió entero. Y cuando estaba sacando del bolsillo un par de libras, una chica a su lado lo imitó, llamado a la camarera.

-Roze, cariño, cóbrate mi batido de chocolate.

Alphonse volvió ágilmente la cabeza, y descubrió a aquella chica. Era morena, tenía el pelo corto y lucía unas enormes gafas. Muy pálida de piel, y por su aspecto deducía que era una intelectual. Y, para colmo, su imagen le impresionó más que la imagen de la camarera. Alphonse dejó las dos libras encima de la barra y caminó hacía la puerta velozmente, asustado; pensando en que quizás su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Quizás la nostalgia tuviera la culpa de esto, no tenía otra explicación, a menos que Noa le haya drogado el café, cosa que prefería no creer.

Salió de la cafetería, mientras que las chicas lo miraban extrañado y oían como el hijo de la camarera susurraba algo así como "qué tipo más raro..."; pero haciendo caso omiso se montó en su vehículo y arrancó de forma agitada y nerviosa.

El chico volvió al tortuoso camino del bosque. Intentaba despejar su mente, la cual pensaba que estaba algo tocada. Si juraría que... bueno, no debería de darle importancia. Ahora debía dirigirse a la fábrica, y ponerse a trabajar; como cualquier día normal. Luego, volvería a casa; y almorzaría con su hermano y su amiga. Y, despues de la siesta, quizás planearan salir los tres juntos a dar una vuelta, ya que era viernes y tocaba descansar. Un viernes totalmente normal.

Y cuando consiguió serenarse un poco, tuvo una imagen que lo hizo enmudecer. Escuchó un grito. De repente sus reflejos comenzaran a fallar, como si sus movimientos no llegaran al cerebro, como si éste estuviera totalmente desconectado. No quería hacer caso, no quería creer. Y, en el último momento, dió un tremendo volantazo hacia su izquierda, y el coche salió disparado por el acantilado. Comenzó a rodar, y Al con él; golpeándose contra el volante, el cristal de la ventana, el techo... Finalmente el automovil dejó de girar, frenado por el agua. Había caido al río, boca abajo, y Alphonse se encontraba de forma incomoda retorcido sobre el techo. Su cabeza estaba sangrando por múltiples lugares, y le costaba bastante respirar. Había tenido un accidente. Y de forma automática, las imagenes de su vida volaron en diapositivas por su mente.

Veía a Rizenbul. También se veía a él mismo convertido en armadura, y en piedra filosofal. Veía a los homúnculos, y al ejército. Veía a su madre, y a su maestra. Luego se veía junto a Ed y a Noa riendo, en casa, una tarde cualquiera. Y finalmente, se vió en aquella cafetería mirando a aquella asombrosa camarera de mechones purpuras. Y a aquella mujer llamándole. "Roze...". Esa palabra resonó en su mente. Sin duda, ella era Roze. Pero... ¿cómo era posible? Y aquella chica de pelos cortos y gafas... sin duda, era Scieszka. Si este no era su mundo... ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí? Pero aún faltaba por recordar.

Una chica cruzaba sin mirar la carretera. Alphonse tenía tiempo de sobra para esquivarla, o para frenar; pero no pudo, totalmente acongojado al ver a la chica. Ésta miró aterrada el coche y gritó, llevandose las manos a la cabeza, intentando protegerse inútilmente. La cara de terror de aquella chica de pelos rubios era bastante traumática. Pero más traumático fué la impresión de Alphonse. Finalmente reaccionó, y pudo girar el volante, cayendo ladera abajo por el acantilado. Había estado a punto... había estado a punto de atropellar a Winry. Pero eso no podía ser. Este no era su mundo, este era un mundo paralelo... Finalmente se desmayó, pero antes de eso una frase cruzó su mente. "Si ellas estan en un mundo paralelo... ¿Eran aquellos sus amigos paralelos...?".

Bien, aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Espero que os divirtais con él, gracias a los que enviais reviews y espero que muchos más lo hagais... .


End file.
